yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Полиция
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }}thumb|279x279px|right|Полиция. Полиция (англ. Police) проводит расследование преступлений. В зависимости от того, насколько вы были осторожны при уничтожении улик, полиция может вас арестовать, арестовать подставленного ученика или ничего не делать. Описание Геймплей Социальные бабочки, одиночки, зависимые от телефона, сыщики и злопамятные вызывают полицию, если стали свидетелями убийства или увидели труп. Любимчики учителя и студенческий совет сообщают учителям о произошедшем, и если учитель найдёт труп, кровь или часть тела, то он также вызовет полицию. После вызова полиции активируется таймер, идущий 5 минут реального времени, а также «список дел», сообщающий, что нужно убрать и что уже сделано. Концовки В зависимости от ситуации полиция может арестовать Аяно, арестовать подставленного ученика, либо не делать ничего. Арест Аяно Полиция арестует Аяно, если: * Окровавленные перчатки/одежда/маска не уничтожены. Полиция. Обнаружение крови на одежде Аяно.jpg * У Аяно низкий уровень здравомыслия. Полиция. Низкое здравомыслие Аяно.jpg * Полиция нашла окровавленное оружие с отпечатками пальцев Аяно. Полиция. Обнаружение отпечатков пальцев Аяно.jpg * Полиция нашла подозрительные записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Полиция. Обнаружение подозрительных видеозаписей.jpg * Всё улики уничтожены, но в живых остались 5 свидетелей. Полиция. Большое количество свидетелей.jpg Арест другого ученика Полиция арестует другого ученика, если Аяно сожжёт свою окровавленную форму и перчатки, но оставит оружие с отпечатками пальцев другого ученика и труп. Подстава. Нахождение отпечатков пальцев Коконы.png Подстава. Арест Коконы.png Закрытие дела * Если полиция обнаружит сцену убийства-самоубийства, она ничего не будет делать, так как и жертва, и убийца мертвы. Полиция. Пасхалка.png обнаружение трупов.JPG обнаружение ножа.JPG профиль хоруды.JPG смэрть.JPG домой на кавказ.JPG * Полиция нашла окровавленное оружие, но без отпечатков пальцев. NoFingerPrints-1.jpg * Все улики, включая труп(ы) и лужи крови, были уничтожены. NoCorpses.jpg NoFingerPrints-1.jpg * Полиция нашла только труп(ы). BloodyWeapon23.jpg NoWeapon.jpg OffScottFree.jpg * Все улики уничтожены, но в живых остался один свидетель. свидетель.JPG Нахождение ученицы в ящике Если Аяно попытается похитить ученицу и вместе с этим будет вызвана полиция, она найдёт её в ящике. Однако, на следующий день после её спасения, девушка всё забудет, а репутация Аяно никак не изменится. Полицая нашла Саки в ящике.png|Полицая нашла Саки Мию в ящике. Пасхалки * Если до приезда полиции была активирована какая-либо пасхалка, полицейские прибудут в школу, но при виде Аяно в ужасе убегут, опасаясь за свои жизни. Полиция. Пасхалка.png|Полицейские пришли в школу. Полиция. Пасхалка (1).png|Полицейские убежали при виде Аяно. Факты * В игру никогда не добавят полицейских под прикрытием. YandereDev’у не нравится эта идеяHave you ever thought of a Police Mode, where one of the students is an undercover cop?. * Если в финальной версии игры всё же добавят город, то полицейские будут его активно патрулировать.what is their role?. ** Если в финальной версии игры не будет открытого мира, они будут появляться только в меню подведения итогов в конце учебного дня. * Если в пятницу произошло убийство и соперница все ещё не устранена, то соперница встретится с Сенпаем под деревом признаний после того, как полицейское расследование закончитсяIf there is a suspected murder on Friday and students get sent home before 6PM, will you still get a gameover?. * В таинственной кассете № 2 сказано, что директор подкупает полицию, чтобы та не разглашала об убийствах на территории школы. * Если больше 5 учеников обвинят Аяно в убийстве, то она будет арестована. Если меньше 5 учеников обвиняют её в совершении преступления, у полиции не будет достаточных оснований для её ареста (трусы не будут сообщать о Аяно в полицию). Источники en:Police es:Policía en:Police fr:Police pt-br:Polícia de:Polizei pl:Policja zh-tw:警察 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Неубиваемые Категория:Геймплей Категория:Взрослые